1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic equipment control system including a plurality of pieces of electric equipment through a network.
2. Related Art
Various techniques for effectively utilizing broadcast content setting information such as broadcast content view history and broadcast content view limitation information have conventionally been proposed in connection with electric equipment such as a television receiver.
For example, JP-A 2005-295357 discloses a broadcast reception apparatus in which a certain broadcast reception apparatus can utilize the view history information stored in another broadcast reception apparatus. In the broadcast reception apparatus, a portable broadcast reception apparatus stores the view history information of broadcast contents into the memory thereof, and reads the view history information from the memory to transmit the read view history information with an infrared ray when a predetermined key is operated. Then, a fixed type broadcast reception apparatus receives the view history information transmitted from the portable broadcast reception apparatus to save the received view history information into the memory thereof.
Moreover, for example, JP-A 2003-9028 discloses a view history confirmation apparatus of view limitation information-attached television broadcast contents which view history confirmation apparatus can confirm the view history of the television broadcast contents of the objects of view limitation. Furthermore, JP-A 2005-524293 discloses a method of setting all the channels in a television channel view list for enabling to economize the time before editing a channel list.
However, by the techniques disclosed in these prior art documents, certain electric equipment can utilize the broadcast content view history in other electric equipment in a system including a plurality of pieces of electric equipment connected to one another, or electric equipment can set broadcast content setting information such as view limitation information therein, but by the techniques, the electronic equipment cannot set the broadcast content setting information of the other electric equipment therein.